<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>血 by tttotw (Samarium_AL)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185605">血</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samarium_AL/pseuds/tttotw'>tttotw (Samarium_AL)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HiGH&amp;LOW (Movies), HiGH&amp;LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samarium_AL/pseuds/tttotw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>雅贵（半吸血鬼）×广斗（半自愈力高的某种族）<br/>预警：大量性爱和流血描写<br/>本文可能含有TAG和预警以外的起您反感的要素，因本人无法考虑所有人雷点以及维护情节可读性，不能全部标出。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Masaki /Amamiya Hiroto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>血</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>雨宫广斗在昏暗的光线中醒来，撑着没恢复多少的体力坐起来靠在床头。极柔软的绒毯滑落，肩膀和手臂暴露在微腥而并不冷的空气中。</p><p>这样坐了一会儿，听力开始运作，他意识到厨房那边雅贵在做饭。他很饿，张开嘴想叫雅贵，而只能发出轻得像薄雾一样的声音，未出卧室就已散尽。</p><p>总是这样，总是这样。那个和他同居的吸血鬼，那个他不开口称呼的兄长，在“为生计奔波”之后，向毫无血缘关系的弟弟索要安慰。那张笑脸，呸，一张笑起来比七月骄阳还灿烂的笑脸，长在吸血鬼身上，他每天照镜子，居然还能长这么大！当然了，每次广斗急了这么说他的时候，雅贵总是笑意更甚，抚着弟弟的脸，说广斗像月亮一样美丽，有广斗在，哥哥就能一直健康快乐地活下去。</p><p>他靠的哪里是欣赏自己的脸，根本就是在自己身上肆虐，吸食血液，舔掉泪水，吞……</p><p>总之，人类也好，广斗这种生物也好，任何的体液，乃至骨肉，都是让吸血鬼更加强壮的好食物。</p><p>“广斗起床了啊，”那张可恶的笑脸在门口晃了一下，“马上就可以吃东西了哦。”</p><p>给我端进来！广斗在心里无声地命令着。</p><p>雅贵果然端着托盘进来了。一样样放在床头，仔细阅读弟弟的目光，然后端起他“看上”的那碗鱼肉粥，一勺勺吹凉了喂给他。</p><p>弟弟吃东西的样子真可爱呀。被自己啃咬了一夜，脸上没什么血色，因此愈发的白皙。喝粥的时候两腮微微起伏，紧接着喉结上下一动，粥被吞咽下去。目不转睛地看完这一切的吸血鬼也不由得吞一次口水。广斗的眉毛一皱，嗔怪地瞪雅贵一眼。后者赶忙殷勤地再吹凉一勺，送到那张嘴里，用勺子刮一刮嘴角流下的稀薄汁水，送到自己口中细细品味。广斗本就肉嘟嘟的嘴唇被粥浸润，泛着水光，恢复血色之后更加诱人。雅贵口中的唾液更充沛了。</p><p>血腥味……</p><p>不是广斗那种香甜的味道……</p><p>意识到舌头被咬破，雅贵这才从广斗的口腔里撤出来。恢复得真快啊，才几勺薄粥，就有力气咬哥哥了，不愧是他家广斗。</p><p>抬手拈了一只煎饺，细嚼慢咽地吃下去。力气很快恢复，深处那些伤口也愈合干净。广斗端起拉面。</p><p>雅贵见弟弟面色红润起来，舔舔嘴唇，端起剩下的煎饺，笑眯眯地看着弟弟下饭。</p><p>“雅贵出去。”那色欲奔涌的眼神太危险了。</p><p>“不要啊，广斗不许嫌弃哥哥。”</p><p>广斗很淡定。把才吃了几口的面一放，拎起雅贵脱在床上的家居服，找了一块没有血迹的地方擦擦嘴，拿了床头雅贵早起新买来的杂志看了起来。</p><p>不行啊！弟弟还没完全恢复，不吃东西怎么可以呢？笨蛋广斗，总是这样，不想看见我就绝食抗议。怎么可以不吃饭呢，怎么可以嫌弃哥哥呢？没办法，真的没办法。弟弟这么可爱，哥哥哪里舍得强迫你。哥哥这就回厨房吃。</p><p>说什么不会强迫，痛了一夜的雨宫广斗才不信他的鬼话。他不愿意看见那张脸，他们第一次上床就是被雨宫雅贵那张笑脸和甜言蜜语哄上去的。第一次，他就被玩出了血，紧接着血腥味让雅贵露出尖牙，一口咬住他的后腰，尝到甜头后又恢复了一丝理智，才松开的他。后来雅贵又一点点蹬鼻子上脸。</p><p>昨晚……广斗不用闭上眼就能想起那些场面。雅贵做了内脏锅，他都快吃完了，雅贵非要从他嘴里抢那块血豆腐。柔嫩的豆腐在两个人的口腔里破碎，两条舌头争抢着卷走残渣。咸香之后，腥味渐渐显露，那是争抢中雅贵趁机咬破了广斗多汁的唇，还不断吮吸着，以免伤口愈合，同时又多咬破几处。刚刚进食过的广斗血液丰沛，很快就溢出口腔，顺着嘴角淌下去。雅贵暂时放过那双性感美味的嘴唇，用舌头把血抹在广斗的腮上。嘴唇很快愈合，广斗刚骂了两句，就被叼住了喉结。声带的振动落在雅贵的唇上就是微妙的享受，本能让他张开口再一次咬下去。</p><p>在无声的呼叫中，血液奔涌而出，打湿两个人的上衣。雅贵手忙脚乱地脱衣服，等他脱好了，就看见弟弟也是上身精光，抚弄着快要愈合的喉结。因为疼痛，广斗粗粗地喘着，气体从喉咙溢出，吹起小小的血沫。</p><p>本就不打算把持的雅贵愈发被鼓动了，沿着还未干涸的血迹一路舔弄到胸口，含着乳头，拿捏着力度，让弟弟足够疼痛而又不把那小东西扯下来。广斗竖起刚刚愈合动脉时副作用下变长的指甲，毫不客气的在雅贵伤疤未褪的背上划出红痕，断断续续地渗出鱼子大小的血珠。雅贵可没有那么好的愈合能力。惩罚性地，他捉住弟弟的手腕，一路沿着那雪白的臂膀亲吻上去，品尝颈间交接处聚集的汗珠，然后用力咬断他的锁骨。</p><p>哀嚎。</p><p>自愈迅速，但是疼痛比常人明显。这是雨宫广斗作为混血的劣势之一。</p><p>手臂不敢动了，断成两截的锁骨以诡异的角度插在皮肉里，而雅贵还有滋有味地舔吮着香美的骨髓。广斗瞥见他的手与自己十指相扣，蜷缩手指，指甲掐在他的手背上。“广斗又掐哥哥，”雅贵的语气仿佛批评散学后打闹的少年，“乖孩子不可以这么做哦。”这样说着，打横抱起来弟弟，就往卧室走。</p><p>骨头错位的伤口很难愈合。广斗咬着牙用没受伤的那只手把骨肉归位，血渐渐止住，不再滴到地板上。</p><p>愈合伤口是要消耗体力的，尤其是广斗这样的非纯血，很快就没力气反抗了。雅贵在满室满厅的血腥中笑得灿烂，把弟弟按在床上长驱直入。不需要润滑。广斗的肠壁永远是娇嫩的，稍微动作就会出血，血液除了润滑还能使作为半吸血鬼的雅贵更加兴奋。弟弟的声音真好听，弟弟哀嚎着，骂哥哥的时候都说不出完整的句子。好幸福啊，把弟弟压在床上，渗血的后穴紧紧包裹着阴茎。顶弄、抽插或在他背上咬破新的伤口，都能赢得呻吟和叫骂。弟弟的背是那么洁白、光滑，哥哥好嫉妒，尖尖的犬齿在上面划出伤口，看着它们一点点愈合，然后划开新的伤口……</p><p>这样一直做下去，广斗会射出好几次精液，那是另一种美味。在那之后，雅贵只会更加兴奋。吸血鬼在这场进食与性爱中的心里高潮发生在弟弟哭出来的时候。那双眼睛里终于有了自己，而且不是瞪视，是带着哀怨、乞求和爱恋。泪水在眼眶里打转。雅贵有时候会直接凑过去用舌面舔角膜，有时候会等泪珠滚落，冲开弟弟月亮一般饱满皎洁脸庞上干涸的血迹，这时候再统统吃干净。</p><p>终于欺负够了，这时候弟弟或许已经昏过去了。哥哥会照顾好弟弟，等他的伤口愈合，抱着他洗净浑身血污。雨宫雅贵并不是永远精虫上脑的下流色胚，到了这个时候他也不会再在弟弟的性器和后穴上流连。他最爱的，弟弟身上的部分，是他雪白的臂膀。永远不会被晒黑或留疤的皮肤，细腻光洁，肌肉发达，那流畅的线条怕是最优秀的艺术家也无法准确表达。真是极美。能整夜欣赏、抚摩、撕扯这样的手臂，是做广斗的哥哥最棒的福利。</p><p>广斗不知道，雅贵也不会告诉他。这样纠缠之后，吸食了大量血液的哥哥是会兴奋到无法入睡的。他搂着弟弟，看弟弟安然入梦的侧颜，手上会不由自主地轻轻拍打，像母亲哄她的婴儿入睡那样。</p><p>雅贵知道自己和弟弟的关系扭曲又变态，但这有什么不好呢？弟弟爱极了，他也爱极了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>感谢阅读<br/>我觉得这应该算变态的，但我写得挺开心，希望各位读者喜欢<br/>欢迎评论，本人常态话痨</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>